


Name's Dean by the Way (Dean x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You’re a cold hearted, remorseless hunter who’s after a witch. When you unintentionally save Dean Winchester’s life, you shoot him. He finds out you’re staying at the same motel as him and Sam later that evening, and then you guys do..things.





	

“Sam?!” Dean whispered as he stalked around the old cabin. Sam and Dean had been separated outside by something, and Sam was out in the woods somewhere.

The cabin was dark, dank, and no one good had stayed there in years. This witch was supposedly here, but it was quiet, very quiet, and the witch was still nowhere to be found.

That was until Dean tripped a wire, and the witch burst through the doors, absolutely pissed that her home - if you could call it that - was being invaded. By a hunter nonetheless. The witch held out her arms, flinging Dean across the room. He hit the fireplace before hitting the floor.

“Bitch.” He groaned as he rolled around, trying to stand up. He held up his gun to shoot, but it wasn’t his gun that went off. He jumped at the sound of another gun shooting and the sight of the witch falling to the floor.

“Sam?” he stepped forward and looked around, thinking it must have been his brother that shot the witch. But as he rounded the corner, he was surprised to see you standing there.

“Hey, uh, thanks.” Dean said as he rubbed the back of his neck, taking you in. You were gorgeous. Long flowy y/h/c hair, striking y/e/c eyes, paired with skinny jeans, knee high boots, and a leather jacket zipped up just enough to give Dean a nice look at your cleavage.

“Don’t thank me,” you spat out, “I wasn’t trying to save you. That witch bitch just needed killing.”

Dean was taken aback at how cold your words were. He thought you must’ve been one of those mean, loner hunters him and Sam came across sometimes. But there was something different about you.

He looked you up and down, his eyes trailing across every curve on your body.

“Ugh, fuck you.” you spat out before you raised your gun and shot him, the bullet just grazing his arm and knocking him on his ass. You didn’t take well to being gawked at.

You smirked as he let out a few choice words while you turned to walk away.

After you were gone, Sam had finally found his way into the cabin.

“Dean? What the hell happened?!” Sam exclaimed when he saw his brother lying on the floor.

“Some bitch-” he groaned while he gripped onto his upper arm where you’d shot him- “killed the witch, shot me and left.”

Sam took in the sight of Dean before leaning down to look at his arm, “You’re fine. Looks like you were just grazed”

“With a witch killing bullet!” Dean shouted.

“Are you a witch?” Sam asked his brother.

“No,”

“Then you’ll be fine.”

When the pain calmed down after a moment, Dean sat up and looked up at his younger brother.

“Sammy. I think I’m in love.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he helped his brother up, “Let’s go get you patched up.”

——

Later that evening, Dean left his motel room after Sam fixed his arm up. He needed a drink and possibly a girl.

Except it was you that Dean wanted. He couldn’t get you out of his head. The way you stood there, unashamed of shooting him. And what kind of chick hunts in heels? Dean would be more than happy to unzip those boots for you. He was shaken from his thoughts when he noticed the ‘73 Ford Mustang parked inches driver’s side of the impala, too close for him to get in.

Dean turned around, looking to see if anyone’s light was on. He was ready to bang on some doors. No one parked that closed to baby. He started walking along the sidewalk when he made eye contact with you.

You were standing just outside your motel room, smoking a cigarette as you leaned against the window to your room. Dean walked up to you. You rolled your eyes, he was still wearing that same smug look he wore earlier.

“Fuck off.” you told him as you took one last puff from your cigarette before throwing it in his direction.

“I’m guessing that’s your mustang?” Dean stopped a few feet in front of you, and pointed to your beloved car. 

“Sure is.” you smirked as you pulled your key card out of your jacket pocket.

Dean sighed, feeling somewhat nervous around you. Though it seemed to make sense after you shot him.

“Did you need something?” you asked as you pushed your door open.

“Yeah, uh-” Dean looked out to the parking lot, forgetting how badly he’d wanted a drink- “So can you fuck better than you can shoot?”

You stood there for a moment leaning against your doorway. Did he really just say that? Did he know you were crazy enough to shoot him in the face? You didn’t care. Even though he hadn’t formally introduced himself -not that you’d given him the chance- you were well aware of who he was. The Winchesters were hard to miss.

Your jaw must’ve dropped to the ground judging by the smirk on Dean’s face which was…very arousing. You grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, crashing your lips into his. Your tongue darted into his mouth as you slid his plaid shirt over his shoulders. You backed up into your room and Dean kicked the door shut.

You abruptly pulled your lips away from his and backed away.

“Can I fuck better than I can shoot?-” you walked around him, pushed him down on the bed and started taking your leather jacket off- “I grazed you on purpose, dick wad.”

Dean looked into your eyes, you could tell that he was trying to figure you out; and that wasn’t happening. You pushed him again so that he’d lay down, and got down on your knees on the floor between his legs, undoing his pants just as quickly as you’d pulled him into your motel room. You pulled out his already half hard dick and stroked him a few times before taking him into your mouth.

“ _Oh sh_ -” Dean moaned as you bobbed your head up and down a few times, then giving the tip a nice hard suck before popping off. You stood back up and slowly took off your very low cut and very see through shirt to reveal your black lacy push up bra. You tossed it at Dean as he tried to stand up, but you were quick to kick his chest, throwing him back down on the bed. You unzipped your boots and shimmied out of your tight jeans. You made sure not to face Dean, you knew he was watching as your undergarments became visible.

You had a feeling Dean would have something naughty to say about your cheeky panties that were attached to fishnet stockings.

“You wear fishnets under your jeans?” Dean asked as you straightened out one of your garter straps on the back of your leg. So maybe not so naughty. You weren’t done with him yet though.

“They’re pretty sexy aren’t they?” you responded as you stepped forward towards the small table in your room, pouring yourself a glass of whiskey.

“Mmm, you have no idea.”  
  
“Strip.” you spun back around with your glass in your hand, sipping slowly as Dean did as you said. You enjoyed the view as he slid off his t-shirt, took off his boots, and slid off his jeans. You noticed his bandaged arm, smirking as you thought, _I did that._

“Boxers too.” you pointed at him, you wanted to see every inch.

When he sat back down on the bed fully naked you decided to finally set your glass of whiskey down. You stepped forward and practically leaped into Dean’s lap, straddling him as you crashed your lips into his once again. Dean’s hands dug into your hips as grinded down on his erection. You let a small moan escape your lips, before Dean moved his arms around your body, throwing you across his lap. His hand ran across the back of your thigh before snapping one of your garter straps.

There it was. You knew he needed to take a closer look there, even though you didn’t really know him. You bit your bottom lip as you looked back up at him. He made eye contact with you before you felt his hand come down and slap your ass, hard. You cried out, liking it more than you probably should have.

“Yeah I guessed you were the spanking type.” Dean said as his hand rubbed your ass some before pulling away and coming back down on your ass again. The sting fueling the tingling feeling between your legs.

“ _Mmm_ , what else did you guess?” you moaned as you rolled off his lap and stood up in front of him.

Dean leaned forward and kissed right below your clothed breasts, “ _Mmm_ , that you probably like your pussy eaten _real_ good.” 

His hands reached around you, sliding down your back and over your ass, which was still singing, to unhook your garter straps.

Your head fell back as he kissed and licked lower and lower, until his mouth reached the waistband of your panties. He wrapped his arms around your hips and spun you around, throwing you on the bed and kissing your torso again as he slid your panties down, along with your stockings, and flung them across the room. Dean quickly made his way down to your aching pussy. He spread your legs open and wrapped an arm around each one, holding your legs wide open.

He buried face into you, showing you about as much remorse as you’d shown him when you shot him. Lapping at your folds and swirling his tongue around your swollen clit just long enough to bring you to the edge before moving his tongue down to your entrance.

“ _Fuck, please_.” you mewled as he continued to delve his tongue into you. His arms were long enough to reach his fingers -which were still wrapped around your legs- down to rub your clit gently while his tongue worked magic on you.

You began to write within seconds as Dean moaned into your soaked sex, bringing on your orgasm. You grabbed onto one of your breasts with one hand as the other went down to grip onto his dirty blonde hair, which was barely long enough to grab onto.

As your orgasm continued to rip through you, Dean never slowed down. Instead, he moved his arms, and pinned you down with one of his strong arms as his tongue went back to your clit and he slid a finger into your now over sensitive pussy.

He fingered you hard while his tongue moved in slow, teasing circles on your clit. He slid another finger into you as you tried to figure out whether you wanted him to stop or not. You were so sensitive, but it felt so fucking good. Before long you felt another orgasm on its way to take you over again. You were shaking uncontrollably as his tongue picked up the pace and he slid a third finger into you. Right before you came, Dean’s mouth left your clit, continuing to move his fingers inside of you while he came up and laid next to you. Hitting your g-spot with each come hither motion, he left you coming for a second time on nothing but his fingers.

When you came down, he left you lying there breathless and got up to finish your glass of whiskey you’d left sitting on the table. After a moment you sat up and undid your bra while eyeing Dean, silently telling him to get back on the bed. He walked back towards you his cock still rock hard as you stood up and threw him back down on the bed.

“My turn, dick wad.” you were taking a liking to this new nickname you’d come up with for him. You threw your bra across the room over by the rest of your clothes and crawled over and straddled Dean. Making sure to swing your leg over nice and slow so that he’d get a good view of what you had to offer. You gripped onto his cock and rubbed it along your still sensitive folds, but damn if you weren’t going to show him a good time. He folded his arms behind his head and bit his bottom lip as you teased the head of his cock at your entrance.

“You gonna show me how good you can fuck yet? Or..?” His words caused you to smirk as you sank yourself down onto him, his long, thick cock filling you all the way up.

“ _Fuck_ , your tight.” he moaned as he unfolded his arms and gripped your hips tightly. He slammed up into you, again and again until you fell forward, your breasts pressing up against his chest. Dean’s hands moved down to your ass, gripping on as he pulled you off of him and flipped you over onto your hands and knees.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you.” you breathed out as he positioned your ass up against his pelvis.

“I did, but you feel so goddamn good.” Dean’s hand came down on your ass again, you knew that’d leave a handprint. You felt him rub his hand along your folds, pushing a finger into your pussy for wetness before taking if out and pushing the same finger into your ass at the same time that he sunk his cock back into you.

“ _Oh my- fuck_ ” you screamed as you took you, his free hand holding onto one of your hips for support as he fucked you harder and harder.

“ _Stop_.” you cried out, Dean immediately listening and pulling out of you.

“You okay?” he asked, but as you turned back and smirked at him, you sat up and pulled on his arm so that he’d lie back down. You came up to kiss him before working your way down his neck, his chest, and tracing his happy trail with your tongue as you gripped onto his cock.

“ _I wanna taste you_.” you said, smiling up at him. You licked up his shaft before sucking gently on his tip. You swirled your tongue around his length and took him into your mouth and let him hit the back of your throat. Dean pushed you off for a moment, he sat up and pulled you down to the floor, positioning you on your knees. You smiled up at him as he stood up in front of you and pushed his cock back into your mouth.

You reached up and grabbed onto his balls with one hand and his leg with the other while you let him fuck your face, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat with each thrust. You moaned when he reached down to grab your hair, causing him to thrust deeper. Tears started streaming down your face as Dean started moaning louder, and you sucked harder until his cocked twitched and his hot cum spilled down your throat. You swallowed all off it before he pulled out of your mouth.

You wiped a corner of your mouth with your finger before standing up. You went over to your bag and pulled out an oversized t-shirt and put it on. You sat down on your bed and held your arm out.

“Whiskey.” you said to Dean who’d already had his boxers and shirt back on.

He handed it to you along with your glass. You poured out extra with the intention to share before grabbing your pack of Marlboros off of the nightstand and lighting one up. As you puffed on your cigarette, Dean sat down on the bed by you and reached for the glass.

“Name’s Dean by the way.” he said as he took a sip.

You laughed, “I know who you are, Winchester. You and your brother are hard to miss.”

Dean gave you a not so surprised look as you finished off your cigarette.

“You can uh, stay if you want. But I’m leaving first thing in the morning-” You stood up to pack your things- “I’m gonna brush my teeth, feel free to take a shower if you want.”

You winked at Dean as you turned and went into the bathroom, leaving Dean actually blushing, and wondering what the hell he’d just gotten himself into.

You leaned out of the bathroom with your toothbrush in your mouth. You took out for a minute and smiled, “Oh, and, I’m Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm using this to back up my stories, I'm moving them over from Tumblr. So if you recognize this story, it's because you've seen it before! It's from @casbabydontgoineedyou (which is me)
> 
> Request: Request: hey! so i just saw the requests are open.. ive been thinking about some dean x reader smut/fluff stuff inspired by bad woman by motörhead, it just fits perfectly! if you find it inspiring aswell, id love to read a fic about it! youre amazing :) love!


End file.
